Keeping Score
by three miles away
Summary: *Movie-Verse. Set After TASM* Lenay Drew is the new girl in school who prefers to hide behind her books and baggy clothes. What happens when a shy, messy haired boy befriends her? And why is there a man swinging around NYC on webs in a skintight red and blue suit? Read to find out how she handles tragedies, finds love and discovers who she's meant to be. Slow Burn. **ON HIATUS**
1. Drew

**A/N: My first Spider-Man fic. Pretty excited for this one and I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing Spider-Man.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Drew

"_Lenay, you don't want to be late for your first day of school!"_

I groaned looking up from my newly tied sneakers and got up from my unmade bed. Grabbing my backpack and extra notebooks, I exited my room, closing the door behind me and made my way downstairs.

The smell of eggs and burnt toast reached my nose as my feet hit the hardwood floor of the two story townhouse. Pulling my bag up higher onto my left shoulder, I walked past the dinner table ignoring the food and juice and made my way over the the cabinets where a cereal bar and bottle of water awaited me.

"You aren't going to wear that on your first day, are you? What did I tell you about the need to make a good impression?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and respond with a sarcastic comment like I normally would. Instead, I questioned my Aunt who was seated at the table, work folder in hand, "What's wrong with my choice of clothes?" gesturing to my black high top Converses, black skinny jeans and a gray over sized pull over hoodie that covered my favorite red long sleeve shirt.

"Well, for starters, it makes you look more like a boy than normal," My mouth dropped open. "and it clashes with your already pale skin tone." That was my Aunt Jen. I'm not even sure if there is a word for what she is…she's just-

"-and don't even get me started on your hair." if she said anything after that, I didn't hear her. I was busy storming out of the kitchen and to the front door..

After placing my breakfast in my bag, I stopped by the corner table by the entrance and quickly scanned through the unopened pile of mail. "Has Sam sent me anything?" I yelled to the other end of the house. My older brother, Sam, or as his official title goes, Captain Samuel Drew, was currently overseas. He was on his second tour and I hadn't heard from him in over two promised me that he would write me every chance he got and for the first ten months it was once a week, a week and a half at the most. I think it was safe to say that I was getting worried.

"No." was the only reply I got. I hadn't expected much more anyway. Even if she had, she knew better than to mess with anything my brother sent me.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall but I didn't look up from the paper in my hands.

"Your Uncle Robert got called in to work double shifts again so he'll be in later and I'm going to be in the office all day."

"Um, hmm."

"I trust you'll be fine until we get back?" I pulled on the strap of my bag to bring it up higher on my shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever." I dropped the envelops back onto the table and opened the front door, the crisp New York air welcoming me.

"Don't wait up," I heard my Aunt call out to me as I walked down the street towards the subway.

As the fall breeze ruffled my short brown hair, I brought my hood up over my head, pulled my sleeves down over my hands and stuck my thumbs though the designated holes before finally shoving them deep into my pockets.

The trip to the subway station was fairly short, maybe a five minute walk. I payed for my ticket and boarded the train along with many New Yorkers. Sure, it was around a quarter after seven in the morning on a Monday, but that didn't mean it wasn't packed. I found a seat away from the door and took it before anyone else did.

Watching and waiting for two more minutes as more people filled the train passed before we jerked forward. I pulled my iPhone from my jeans pocket and typed in the password before opening the photos app; it didn't take me long to find the album I wanted.

A picture of me and my brother appeared on the screen of my white smartphone, Sam's blue eyes and my brown ones mocking me in the present from the past. We both had goofy grins of our faces and the cloudy sky in the background made the moment that much more memorable. Our hair was plastered down on our heads from the rainstorm we had just ran though and the green table umbrella in front of a cafe downtown stood opened over us.

That was the day before be left for his second deployment. I was devastated. Mostly because it was such a short notice so I didn't have time to prepare.

So Sam said we would have a whole day together. Just the two of us. Doing whatever we wanted.

Wheels screeching to a halt brought me from my thoughts and I looked up to see that we were at my stop. Shutting my phone off after one last glance at the photo, I slung my bag up on my shoulder before sliding my other arm though and started my short walk to Midtown Science High.

Once inside the school, I followed a few signs towards the Administration Office but when I got there, the door was locked. I looked at the door until a voice spoke up behind me. "Mrs. Johnson couldn't come in today."

I jumped and spun around to meet the person. "I'm assuming you are Lenay Drew?" the statement came out as a question. I'm not sure if he meant for it to sound as such. I slowly nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I'm Principle Grey." he told me. "She told me you'd be arriving today. If you'll follow me," he gestured with his hands and began to walk down a short hallway.

I gripped my bag tighter and fell into step a few feet behind him. I looked at the walls and lockers around me while passing a few of the students that were there early. I noticed Principle Grey look over his shoulder a few times before walking into what I believed to be his office. I remained standing in front of his desk after he sa tdown and glanced around. I didn't get to look at much when the man cleared his throat.

"Miss Drew, let me first express my deepest condolences." I let my head drop because I've been on this boat many times. And it'd only gotten worse these past few weeks. "Its never easy when-" I cut him off before he could get any further."Yeah, yeah, right, um, thanks Principle Grey. So, uh, do you have my class schedule?"

"I do. Since its already November I went ahead and started with the few suggestions your brother sent. Our photography class is one of the best in the state." I waited a few seconds before a sheet of paper was handed to me. I quickly took the item in my hand and left before he could say another word and it wasn't until I was halfway down a packed hallway that I didn't even know where I was going. Or even where my locker was.

People bumped into me from all angles until I was pushed into a wall before crumbling to the floor. My bag fell beside me and was kicked across the hall floor. I crawled after it when I saw it stop in front of a pair of sneakers. Pretty nice sneakers, might I add.

"And what do we have here?" a voice sneered above me. I glanced up and met the face of a blond haired young man who was picking up my bag. He was fairly fit, probably on one of the sports teams.

"That would be my bag," I said standing to my feet.

"Is it now?" he questioned. I nodded and reached for my backpack but he yanked it away from me. I lunged at him but a pair of strong hands held me back. I tried my best to break free, but like I said, whoever was holding me was strong. I couldn't budge.

"Why don't we have a look inside? I'd like to know more about this newbie." Suddenly the first bell for the day rang and the people who were surely bruising my arms let me go roughly to the ground.

"Saved by the bell," one said after pushing me away. "literally."

"Next time, newbie." the blond jock said throwing my bag to the floor a couple of feet to my left. He and his buddies laughed as they walked away and I heard the snickers of people passing as they also went to their classes.

I sighed and got to my feet, brushing my clothes off as well. When I looked up I noticed a messy brown haired boy staring at me, but when I blinked he was gone. Shaking my head, I headed back down the hall in search for my Language class.

Ten minutes after the bell rang and with all the halls empty, I finally found Mr. Young's classroom. The door was slightly ajar and I slowly knocked before stepping inside. "Yes, can I help you?" a middle aged man asked when he saw me.

"Um, I'm here for this class,"

"You must be new." I nodded and waited for him to go on.

"Well, it is a pleasure to have you with us, Miss,"

"Drew."

"Miss Drew. You can take any empty seat and just listen for now until we get your books." I quietly said my thanks and took as eat in the back of the room by the windows.

The rest of the morning went on the same, though I didn't get too lost. I was late for all of the classes on my schedule but the teachers understood completely as it was my first day there. Of course I didn't mention the face that not a single person offered to give me directions.

With the day ending in a hurry and after asking around, I finally found my way to my locker. I entered the code given to me by the principle on my schedule just to make sure it worked and the door swung open to confirm that it did. I glanced around quickly inside the empty space before locking the door back.

I had just turned to the left to head to the front entrance when suddenly I ran into something followed by the burning sensation of something hot. Very hot.

"Watch where you're going dork." a female voice said, apparently to me, as she tried in vain to clean the coffee from her sweater. I looked from her to my own clothing and sighed when I noticed a stain on the front and the sleeve of my favorite hoodie that Sam gave me.

By the time I glanced up again the girl was gone, probably complaining about how she would never get that stain out and how itwas all my fault. I knew I had to get home in a hurry if I wanted to prevent from having to throw Sam's hoodie away, so I took my bag off and removed my hoodie then threw my backpack back on and headed for the door, again, with the clothing in my hands.

"I think you'll need that hoodie." a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw the same young man from earlier in the day. "It's kinda cold out still." he said with a sly smile.

"Um, yeah, well I don't want this stain to get any bigger." I said gesturing to my hoodie. "I need to get home before-" I stopped short when I remembered something important. The look of realization must've been obvious because the brown haired guy questioned, "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "We don't have any detergent."

"Oh,"

"And I won't be able to get this coffee out and my Aunt will throw it in the trash because she hates it and-" I took a deep breath. "and now I'm rambling."

"Well, I can tell that it really means a lot to you," he stepped a little closer. "I can take it home and wash it for you."

"Oh, nonono. You-you don't need to trouble yourself." I said quickly trying to brush him off.

"Its no trouble. Here," I watched in wonder as he set his own bag on the floor and shrugged off his own green jacket. I stood there dumbly before I came to realize what he was doing, but I was too late. He carefully slipped his green jacket onto my shoulders with great care as if he didn't want to harm me. I wanted to take it off and give the jacket back to its owner but he was already walking through the school doors, backpack and my brothers hoodie in hand.

_I don't even know your name._ I thought to myself as I left the school.

I tugged the jacket closer to my body as I walked down the street and towards the train station. The ride home was quicker than normal, could've been I wasn't really paying attention to anything the whole time but that doesn't matter.

I unlocked the front door and jogged upstairs as soon as I was inside. I tossed my bag on my bed when I got to my room and quickly removed my notepads and pens, replacing them with a couple cans of spray paint. I tucked my wallet into my empty back pants pocket and went to close my door and lock it with a sign on the front that stated I was doing homework all night.

After changing into a warmer jacket and making sure I had everything I needed, I walked over to my window and climbed onto the fire escape before climbing down into the side alley.

* * *

**Please take a few seconds and review with your thoughts. I have four chapter of this already written and need your input on if I should continue.**

**Thanks for reading! xo**


	2. Spider-Man

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/follows. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TASM.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Spider-Man

I walked down the busy streets of New York for ten minutes until I found a small sandwich shop. After I ordered a turkey sandwich and chips, I payed for my meal and The Daily Bugle, a newspaper I heard was big in the city. I sat down in a corner booth, away from the door and small crowd that had gathered there. Once I said my grace, I took a few bites of my sandwich before unfolding the paper where I was met with a picture of a figure dressed in a tight red and blue suit. I arched an eyebrow and read the bold headline.

**SPIDER-MAN SAVES HOSTAGES FROM GAS STATION ROBBERY**

My eyes must've gotten pretty big because before I could read the article a waitress came up to my table and sat down my drink that I'd forgotten. She smiled at me as she did and glanced down at the still open newspaper.

"Its amazing at what that guy is doing around this city." she began.

I stammered a bit, unsure of how to respond. Frankly, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"You must be new here,"

I laughed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Maybe a little." she said measuring her fingers close together before widening them a bit more. I nodded and smiled again, now suddenly curious to who this masked figure is.

"So, who is 'Spider-Man'?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich.

At the mention of the name, the woman beamed with happiness. "The police call him a vigilante, but most others call him a hero." she told me a story about how he saved the city from a monster not all that long ago. I'm not even sure I believed anything she told me.

"That all seems kinda far fetched, don't you think?" I took a sip of my drink and folded the paper up. "That a guy in a red and blue suit flies around New York on webs fighting evil?"

"Believe what you want." she said and grabbed my empty dishes from the table. "But I think it's nice to know for a fact that there is someone out there looking out for us." she was gone before I could reply.

I left a tip on the table, got my bag and headed for the door. The sun was still setting and gray clouds were slowly moving in. I don't know how long I walked the still busy streets and I certainly didn't know where I was when I stopped to have a look around. I seemed to be closer to the edge of town, buildings that looked more worn down with rusty doors and signs, vines crawling up the sides of the brick. I wished I had brought my camera because with the dim (dying, really) streetlights right above me, it was a beautiful fight I wanted to capture.

I snapped a couple pictures with my phone then stood there in awe of the scene when all of the the sudden a loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the sky, followed by the clouds opening up above and let out buckets of water. I was soaked to the bone in seconds.

Since I was was sure my Aunt and Uncle wouldn't be back home until the early morning hours, I figured I could wait the storm out and find my way back later. Pulling the jacket closer to my body I walked around the side of the nearest building until I found a door.

My teeth began to chatter as I jogged the final few feet and tried the handle breathing a sigh of thankfulness as it was open. Once inside, I ran my hand through my shoulder length brown hair. Some people still didn't understand why I cut it, but I could care less.

So there I was. Walking around a worn building as I waited out a storm. I looked around best I could in the dark, keeping my hands infront of my body so I wouldn't run into anything that may still be there. A couple minutes had passed when I noticed a faint light up ahead. Now, you all know the saying "Stay away from the light."? Right, well, I couldn't help my curiosity. And yes, curiosity did kill the cat.

I heard voices before I saw anything else and what was said stopped me in my tracks.

"…this is the only way to keep them off our backs." I heard a deep voice growl.

"That last stunt nearly cost us." A different person spoke next, in a higher voice, but sounding nonetheless happier.

"For the last time, it ain't my fault. Let's just get this done." I moved closer to get a look at what was going on, careful not to make any noise as I went. I ducked behind a stack of crates and peeked over the top where I saw two guys placing some small, white objects into duffel bags. I didn't really care what it was at this given moment, all I wanted to do was get out of here.

I tried to get a better look around them, maybe they was another way out because I was pretty sure it was too dark for me to find my way back the way I cam, but my hand knocked over a pipe that lay to my left and it crashed to the floor. The two men stopped what they were doing and I ducked behind my hiding spot and held my breath.

"Did you hear that?" one of them asked. I didn't make any movements and waited.

"It was probably a rat or something."

I could faintly hear more rustling. I wanted to run, something I had become very good at these last few years, but I couldn't move.

"Light 'er up."

Man, did those three words snap me from my thoughts. One second I sat there on the ground in my wet clothes that clung tight to my skinny frame, backpack in hand and the next a heard an explosion. I covered my ears out of reflex and jumped to my feet and was met with the sight of fire licking away at everything in its path. It was at that moment when I smelled gas.

I backed away until I came in contact with a wall, unable to think straight. I didn't remember which way I had come and even if I did,I wasn't even sure if I could get there. It was still too dark to make anything useful out.

Another explosion sounded and the heat of the flames warmed my face. I knew I couldn't stand in one spot and die, so I blindly ran in the opposite direction of the growing inferno. I came to an open space and looked above my head.

Giant bay windows stood over me letting in very little of the natural light from out side. Through it all I noticed a flight of stairs and wasted no time in climbing them two at a time. I had just reached the top of the stairs when the force of… something, I'm not sure what, knocked me off of my feet. I flew to the side, into a large object and hit my head.

I closed my eyes for only a second. At least I thought it was only a second, until I opened them again and found it to be darker. The only light came from the fire that now had reached the floor I was on.

I tried to get to my feet by found that I couldn't move my legs. I sat up slowly and my head spun and when I stopped seeing stars I could first feel that my lower right leg was pinned beneath a bookshelf. I tired to pull myself out from the wreckage, but the shelf was sturdy-made of metal like in factories.

I don't know how long I lay there. I watched the fire grow closer with each passing moment. I called for help but it was useless-it was late and this building had been abandoned for who knows how long. The smoke was blinding and thick. I couldn't breathe and each time I tried to get any air that might've been left I began coughing violently.

My vision was blacking around the edges when I heard the window right above me shatter. I covered my head with my arms as glass showered down faintly wondering what was happening. Through the smoke, my fading eyesight and the flames coming towards me, I could tell that something was moving around me.

I wasn't able to make out a shape-it just looked like a blob. Suddenly the weight of the bookshelf on my leg was erased and I was picked up off the floor. One second I hear a voice saying something to me, and the next I feel like I'm flying through the rainy sky.

That can't be right.

My head was pounding and my eyes were heavy. I could tell that I was leaning against something hard but my body refused to listen to my brain. I attempted to take a deep breath but that only resulted in a coughing fit.

"Easy there," a voice said suddenly. "you took in a bit of smoke."

My eyes snapped open. I waited a couple seconds before my vision began to clear and I looked at my surroundings. I was on a rooftop overlooking the city. I could make out the top of the Empire State Building through the still pouring rain and when I glanced up, I noticed that I was seated under a ledge, successfully keeping me dry.

I stood to my feet slowly, swaying for a second as my head spun before falling back to the hard, cold ground with a cry of pain.

"And you leg is messed up, too."

Okay, I'll confess. I was getting creeped out. Either I was completely loosing my mind or there was someone on this roof with me. I was going to gather the strength to call out when a figure fell from above my head and into a crouched position in front of me. As I gasped aloud and tried my best to crawl away it-they-spoke up in a soothing, comforting voice.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not going to hurt you. I won't hurt you." the voice to the figure in front of me sounded male. The light wasn't the best where I was but I could make out the shape of a man dressed in-oh goodness no!

I stammered in my half-minded realization at who I thought-believed even-to be still crouching eye level to me. One could say I was hysterical. That might have been because of the lack of oxygen my brain got while trapped in the burning building for I don't even know how long.

My breathing had quickened. I was panicking-something I did when I was scared. When I was younger, the age of still believing that there are monsters under your bed waiting to eat you, my parents would take me to countless doctors trying to discover why these panic attacks were so bad for a child that young. They never found anything wrong and would send me home. Time after time.

That's when I started crying. I pulled my legs as best I could to my chest. "I can't-no, I can't-oh Sam. I wish you were here." I whispered.

Long story short, my brother Sam was the only person who could calm me down. I don't know how to explain it, it was like some kind of connection we had. Tears were still falling down my face when I noticed out of my peripheral as the guy in the red and blue suit moved a little closer. He cocked his head to the side and questioned "Who's Sam?"

I knew whoever he was, was trying to calm me down. But I didn't want to answer. I wanted him to leave. I wanted to be alone on this rooftop in the rain only to discover that it was all a dream-the car accident, my brother leaving, moving to New York. Everything. I answered before I knew what I was doing.

"H-he's my brother." I wiped my face with a soot covered hand. "He's fighting in the war overseas."

"Oh," was all the man said. The silence was deafening.

I stood slowly to my feet, using the wall for support. "I-I need to get home," I edged my way to the fire escape to my left. The distance wasn't that far, but my leg was burning with pain. I hadn't gone two steps before I fell to the ground. Again. At least that's where I was headed before strong arms caught me.

"You can't even walk," he said. Was that sympathy in his voice?

"Sure I can," I pushed him away and went to stand-again-but I couldn't even move my legs. I was beyond tired. I winced and placed my hand on my lower leg only for it to come away wet and sticky. It might have been the hitch of breathe that caught in my throat but the man on the roof looked over to what I was staring at and acted quickly. "This may sting a bit," was all he said. Next thing I know is something in a misty form covers my wound. I didn't have time to question what it was because the man offered his hand.

I look up at him and then to his outstretched hand before placing mine in it. The spandex felt cool on my skin and I hesitated.

"Its okay." the man said. "Its okay."

I don't know why, but I found myself trusting this masked person. He pulled me closer to his body and I yelp out of surprise throwing my arms around his neck.

"so where do you live?" I must've hit my head because I found myself giving him the address to my home. Before I knew what was happening he launched the both of us off the rooftops ledge and we were falling. I screamed out of shock as the ground grew closer when at what had to have been the last minute the masked man aimed his wrist towards a building and aimed of some kind shot from it before attaching it self to the brick.

He repeated the process effortlessly and we arrived at my place in no time. I guess I was closer than I thought.

The masked man landed on the fire escape in front of my window and I had to all but pry my arms from his neck. I was shaking but managed to thank him once I climbed-painfully-back into my room.

"Just doin' my job." he replied. I arched an eyebrow at this.

"Your job? What, saving people from burning buildings is what you do? That's it?"

He nodded twice and went on to say, "just protecting the people of this city."

"Oh, well I guess I'll read about you in the papers."

"I guess so." he turned to leave when I remembered something.

"Wait!" he looked over his shoulder from his crouched spot on the railing. "I didn't get your name,"

"Spider-Man." he said. "I didn't get yours."

"That's because I didn't give it." I said with a smile."Lenay." I say just as I hear the front door open. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 1:09am but when I turned back around, Spider-Man was no where to be found.

I quickly closed the window, shed my rain soaked, blood and soot stained clothes and put on one of Sam's old tees as the footsteps on the stairs grow louder. I held back a wince of pain, quietly got into my queen sized bed and pulled the covers tight around my sore body.

I lay still when my door is opened and when it's shut I let out a sigh. My eyelids were heavy as I thought in the back of my mind that I would have blood in my sheets but I didn't care.

I couldn't shake this feeling that I was falling for a guy in a red and blue spandex suit.


	3. Friends and Brothers

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read "Keeping Score". I know it might seem like I'm dragging a bit on the speed, but I have a lot planned for this story and I don't want to move too fast. And please take a minute to leave a review. They make me smile and inspire my writing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TASM.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Friends and Brothers

My alarm on my phone sounded quickly to the tune of The Click Five 'Good Day' and I blindly reached out to shut it off. Running my hand through my hair, (as much as I desperately wanted to stay in bed, my body ached all over from the night before-morning really-) I worked up enough energy to get up and take a shower. I washed up as best I could while keeping in mind the four inch gash on my leg and once I was finished I began working on an excuse as to where I got it.

Once I got dressed in Nike sneakers, jeans and a long sleeve navy blue shirt, I grabbed the green jacket I was loaned the day before and my messenger bag with my school work before I made my way downstairs.

I got to the kitchen only to find a note from my Aunt explaining that my Uncle was asleep and she was at the office. And for me not to be late for dinner because they had a surprise for me when I got home. I rolled my eyes at I though of the many "surprises" they could think of.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was already twenty after seven. I limped my way to the front door but stopped when I spotted something in the corner that I could use to explain to the school nurse about my injured leg.

I chose not to take the train today in favor of walking and learning my way around the big city and, without getting lost thanks to the GPS on my phone, by the time I got to the school grounds I had ten minutes before my first class.

I limped into the nurses office as the pain in my leg increased and sent my best smile at the middle aged woman who came all but running to my side.

"And what can I do for you, Miss?" she, Jackie by her name tag, asked me. I carefully rolled my pant leg up to revile my wound from the night before that had begun to bleed again during my walk.

I looked back to her and said with a straight face "I fell off a curb while skateboarding,"

Jackie motioned to a nearby chair and said for me to sit down. I did and watched as she gathered the required supplies. Five minutes passed and she was done but before I could make a beeline for the door she questioned "and what about that one on your head?"

I arched and eyebrow and reached up to where she was pointing to the right side of my forehead, just at my hairline. I winced when my fingers came in contact with a cut I didn't even know about. How could I have missed that? It must've happened when I was showered by glass...

"oh, that." I cleared my throat. "I-uh-wasn't wearing a helmet. But I'm sure it's nothing, I'm sure." I rolled my pant leg down and grabbed my bag. I said my thanks and left in a hurry to get to my class in time.

I took my seat in Mr. Alex's History class just as he was doing roll call. My name was called a few seconds after I entered the room. When Mr. Alex was done he began a lecture on World War II which was one of my favorite times to cover. History was my second favorite class.

Twenty minutes had gone by when the door at the front of the classroom creaked open and a guy I recognized right away from yesterday entered the room. He closed the door behind him just as Mr. Alex acknowledged his presence.

"Ah, Mr. Parker. How nice of you to join us in class today."

'Parker' kept his eyes glued to the floor as he slowly made his way to an empty seat that was behind me and to my left. I noticed when I looked his way he was favoring his right arm as he sat hunched in his seat but I payed it no mind when Mr. Alex mentioned the thought to be lost war hero Captain America.

The class ended not long after and I was on my way to my locker when someone fell into step beside me. I looked to my right and met the brown eyes and smiling face of 'Parker'.

"Hey," he said. I greeted him back then turned to open my locker. "I, uh, I washed your jacket for you." he shrugged his backpack off of his shoulder and unzipped it. A second later he handed me my brothers hoodie. Sans coffee stain. I'm sure I looked ridiculous with the giant grin that worked its way across my face but I couldn't help it.

"Wow, thank you so much." I said and buried my face into the clean, lemon scented fabric. "And here is your jacket,"

I gave him his jacket back and he shoved it into his bag. I hear him hiss in pain as I grabbed a notepad from my locker.

"what happened to your leg?" I heard him asked me as I shut my door and started for my next class.

I looked down at my slightly bloodstained pants-thankful that I wore dark wash jeans-and shrugged one shoulder and pointed to my locker where my never used board was, "Fell off a curb skateboarding." I replied while half thinking how he saw the bit of blood.

He laughed and pulled his bag up higher onto his shoulder. The pain the crossed his face-albeit for only a second-did not go unnoticed. "what happened to your arm?" I countered.

He seemed to be taken off guard but answered quickly. "Skateboarding."

"Wow, you don't say." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

We stood for a few seconds until he broke the silence, "I'm Peter. Uh, Peter Parker, by the way. I guess I could've told you that yesterday before I left with your hoodie."

"Lenay Drew and yeah, yeah that might've been a good idea." I started. "I wouldn't have spent the whole night wondering who offered to clean a jacket for me. Since I still don't know anyone around here,"

Peter perked up at this. "How bout I show you around,"

"oh, you've done plenty-"

"I don't mind. Maybe we could grab a coffee while I show you this fine city." he insisted. "Really, what are friends for?"

"I-are we friends?" I wondered aloud.

Peter shoved his hands into his pockets and replied "I don't know. I-you look like you could use a friend."

I brushed a strand of hair from my face. "well, then, I guess we are. Oh and I don't know, I mean I can't, not today anyway. My Aunt wants me back home after school." I said as I pulled out my phone and handing it to him. He did the same and I noticed he raised an eyebrow when I said aunt. Thankfully he didn't question that. "But here's my number, you could still call or text me. If you want," I finished lamely just as a bell rang as a reminder that we needed to get to our classes so I gave Peter his phone back.

"I gotta go. I'll, uh, I'll see you around?"

"yeah, yeah. I'll see you around." Peter smiled and headed in the opposite direction of me. "see ya."

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful and was soon over. I didn't see Peter anymore and was eager to get home, kinda anxious to see what my Aunt and Uncle had planned.

I walked up the steps to my home and dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs once I was inside. The smell of Chinese welcomed me-takeout once again. I didn't mind at first, since I was the only one who really knows how to cook. It's just every now and then I long for a home cooked meal.

"Aunt Jen, I'm home!" I called out. The house was silent-too silent for early evening. I shut the front door behind and walked to the living room when I heard the TV playing the news in the background. "Uncle Robert? Hello-" I was cut off by the sight before me-my Aunt and Uncle were standing off the the side closest to the television embracing one another.

And my brother, Sam, dressed in his uniform stood right in front of me. My breath hitched and for a moment I was certain my heart stopped.

"S-Sam?"

"Hey Sis,"

A smile broke across my face as I ran over and threw my arms around my brother. I buried my face in his neck and tears ran freely down from my eyes as he picked me up and spun me around.

After a blissful few minutes of embracing each other, the sound of our Aunt's voice reached our ears. "As much as I've enjoyed this, dinner is getting cold. And I'm sure everyone here is hungry." We all laughed as we made out way to the kitchen to fix our plates, me hooked to Sam's arm.

The meal was filling with stories from my aunt and uncle of their work days and how they're respective projects were coming along before Sam told us about life over seas. About life away from me. I listened intently to each word he said before he cut off abruptly and stared right at me.

I smiled at him as I took a bit of my chicken fried rice. "What?"

"So, how's the new school?" he asked. "I know it's only a couple days in for you, but what do you think?"

I shrugged. "so far it's like any other school I've been to where I was the new girl."

"have you tried to make any friends?"

I arched an eyebrow, "you know I'm not outgoing like you, Sam. I'm pretty much invisible."

"Pretty much?"

I cleared my throat while forking at my food. "Well, there might be one guy-"

Sam placed his chopsticks down and looked right at me with a gleam in his eyes. "alright, what's his name?"

"What?" my head snapped up. "Oh, no-gosh Sam it's nothing like that!" I tried to brush it off, but my brother was prying the topic. He knew me too well.

"Do I need to beat hims to a pulp or has he asked you out yet?"

"No and no, he didn't, I don't expect him to." I said finally. "He just befriended me and offered to show me around New York. I don't think I'm going to accept though," I sighed.

I got up and took my dishes to the kitchen sick and began making dish water. Once the food was put away, my aunt and uncle excused themselves upstairs.

"Why not?" Sam pushed me to the side, insisting on doing the work on his own. I sat down on the counter closet to him.

"I don't know, I guess part of me doesn't want get close to anyone here."

"because you're afraid you'll have to leave again?"

"right. I mean, maybe, it's selfish of me to think like that. But I can't help it."

Sam dried his hands once the dishes were all clean and led me over to the couch. He sat down first and patted the spot next to him which I gladly took. I kicked off my shoes before curling next to him and laying my head on his lap. He played with my hair while absentmindedly flipping through the TV channels.

"I understand where you're coming from, Lenay. I really do, but you can't always think that way. One day a guy is going to come into your life. And you won't know what to do when he does."

"so what you're telling me is-"

"I'm telling you to take a chance-take him up on his offer to show you the city. Get to know who he is." Sam told me. "you might be glad that you did."

"okay, Dr. Phil." I replied with a yawn. "I'll tell him yes tomorrow at school."

The room was quite save for a basketball game that was on.

"So, are you going to tell me his name?"

I smiled and closed my tired eyes. "Peter. Peter Parker."

My alarm woke me up the next morning and I peeked one eye open to see that it was a quarter til eight. I jumped out of my bed and ran my hand through my hair panicking. After combing my hair and opting for sneakers, grey jeans and a button up jacket over a green shirt, I grabbed my messenger bag from the foot of my bed thankful that I had the mind to not unpack it last night.

The bedroom door next to mind was open and I assumed Sam was already awake after going out for a morning run, something I knew he loved to do.

I didn't want to wait for a train, so I walked all the way to school and by the time I got there it was already twenty past eight by the time I set food into my first class.

My teacher eyed me as I took my seat but didn't say a word and continued on with the lesson for the day. I took of my book and notepad but didn't really pay attention to what he was saying as I drew doodles in my cover.

"...and don't forget that I'm giving a quiz tomorrow. Be sure to read chapters five through nine." I looked up at the notes that were on the board as the bell rang and the class broke to go to their next destination. I sighed and put my things back in my bash before going to my locker.

I changed my books and grabbed my vintage camera that I forgot-again-when someone leaned up against the wall next to me.

"Hey!" I turned towards the person and was met with the smiling face of a blonde young woman. She was a little bit shorter than me and wore tall boots, a short kaki skirt and a pink knit sweater. "you must be Lenay Drew." I closed my locker door and pulled my bag up higher onto my shoulder.

"yeah," I said. "I am."

"Gwen Stacy." she said as she held out he hand. I shook it while putting the best smile I could muster at this time of day. "I was in Ms. Goodwin's class just now," she was referring to the class that just let out. The same class where a test I didn't study for was coming up.

"Yeah, um, I was in there too." I didn't know what else to say. I was still trying to find out why she was talking to me in the first place.

"so I know that you're new and all and was wondering if you wanted to come over my place to study."

"uh-" I wasn't sure how to approach this. Yeah, it was nice of her to ask if I wanted to study with her but-

"Lenay! Hey," I followed the voice until Peter walked up. I noticed right away that the air between the three of us got pretty tense. And awkward. "Hey, Gwen," Peter finally said.

I nodded and smiled at Gwen. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Great, here's my address." she wrote it down and handed it to me. "I gotta go, hows tonight at six?"

"Yeah, that'll work." I said and put he note in my pants pocket. "I'll see ya then."

"Okay. By Lenay!" and then she was gone, ignoring Peter the entire time. What was that about?

"So, you and Gwen hit it off?" Peter said starting a conversation. I shrugged, but left the question pretty much unanswered.

"How's your leg feeling?"

"It's, uh good, yeah a lot better. Thanks." the crowd around us milled about as everyone started towards their next class.

"I need to get going but, I think I'll take you up on your offer." I said as I backed up. Peter smiled a goofy grin, "Great, that's great. I-I'll call you later and we can pick a day. Maybe next week?"

"Yeah, alright. Sounds good, I'll talk to ya then."

The rest of my day went on as normal and I found myself walking back home. My aunt and uncle were no where to be found but Sam was in the kitchen-cooking?

"where's the fire?" I said waving my hand in front of my face. The room was smokey and I went to open a window.

"I'm making us dinner," Sam said matter of factly. "how was your day?"

"It was okay, I was just stopping by to grab a few things." I removed a cold bottle of water from the fridge and gulped half of it down quickly. "I'm going over a friends house to study; there's a quiz tomorrow and I'm behind every one else."

"Is it that Parker fella?"

"No, actually _her_ name is Gwen." I made sure to emphasize the word her. I left the kitchen and jogged upstairs to my room where I threw on a zip up hoodie to wear under the jacket I already had. It was getting colder and I didn't have time to be sick.

When everything I needed was in my bag I raced back down to the kitchen where Sam was dumping broccoli onto his over flowing plate.

"The steak smells great-maybe a little burnt-but great. Save me some! Love ya!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and was out the front door before he could reply.


	4. Broken Memories

Chapter 4 - Broken Memories

I arrived at Gwen's place right at six. After she introduced me to her Mom and three brothers, the two of us went upstairs to study for our quiz and two hours later Mrs. Stacy's voice reached our ears.

"Girls, dinner!"

"My Mom ordered pizza." Gwen said standing to her feet and brushing her skirt. "have you had a New York pizza yet?" I shook my head and she smiled. "great!"

I followed the over hyped girl down the stairs and noticed a few family pictures hanging on he walls. Most of them were of the children, but one held the still image of the family of six. Funny. I don't remember anyone mentioning their Dad..

"Lenay, did you get lost?" Mrs. Stacy called from the kitchen.

"N-no." I said as I jogged down the final few steps. I pulled my phone from my back pocket and replied, "I had to text my brother that I'd be home around nine." the lie flowed smoothly and no one gave it a second thought.

Dinner was finished rather quietly at the table among everyone present. I helped clean the food and dishes up before joining Gwen back in her room where I gathered my things. I thanked Mrs. Stacy before her daughter walked me to the porch.

"Well, thanks again for letting me come over, Gwen." I said from my place on the patio. "at least I won't flunk this quiz."

"It's no problem. I'm glad to help. And to have a new friend." next thing I knew was her giving me a hug. I just stood there until she let go. I turned around quickly and jogged down the dimly lit street before she could say anything.

Now, don't get me wrong. I've been trying to listen to the advice Sam gave me, but it's hard. Before the accident, my family never stayed in one city for more than a couple years. For the longest while I was having a hard time keeping up in school, so I would end up taking summer classes.

Now that I live with my aunt and uncle, I've only had to move twice. The first time was four weeks after 'it' happened. I was ten and Sam was sixteen when we moved to Atlanta. Now, seven years later and in New York City, I'm finding it harder than ever to... fit in, I guess. Especially since my brother isn't around like he use to be.

I got home with a minute til nine. Not that it mattered, really. The lights were off save for the one that ran the length of the stairs and I locked up before going to my room.

"Have a good night, Sis?" Sam asked me as he exited the shower. He only wore sweatpants on his still wet body and I threw a shirt that was hanging up in the hall his way.

"yeah, it was alright." I said. "I think I'll be able to pass, or at least get a decent grade on the quiz tomorrow."

"That's good."

I went to my room and dropped my things at the end of my bed when something slams into my unsuspecting body and I fly the few feet into my mattress. I start laughing as Sam, in his very playful state, tickles me to no end. Minutes pasted before Sam rolled over. I sucked in deep breathes of air and held my aching ribs.

"You... suck." I said.

"You know you love it," Sam laughed.

"I wouldn't say that," I sat up and wiped the hair that fell onto my face. I looked at my brother whose eyes were closed. A smile was etched on his face and he sighed. It stayed silent until I broke it.

"How long are you staying?" I questioned in a low voice. I kept my eyes on my hands that lay on my lap, but I could feel Sam's eyes on me.

He sighed again before scooting closer to where I sat. "let's not think about that. Not right now."

"Why not?" I looked at him. "if you know then go ahead and tell me so we won't have a repeat liked last time."

"This won't be like last time." he assured me. "you know I wouldn't miss my little sisters birthday."

I smiled, knowing that that day was still a few short months away.

I threw my arms around Sam's torso and his around my neck. He places a kiss in the top of my head and we said our goodnights.

I climbed into my bed after I changed and fell into the sweetness of sleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up early the next morning feeling refreshed. I quickly took a shower and got ready for the day in the usual before making my way to the kitchen. A post it note was on the fridge and tore it down ignoring it. I was positive that it was my Aunt Jen letting me know that she and Uncle Robert both went to work early.

I grabbed a box of cereal and milk and juice before taking a seat at the table. A copy of today's newspaper lay open on the table with a split picture of a crime scene and Spider-Man. I had only read a few words when the front door opened and Sam walked into the room. He wore jogging pants and a hoodie and held his iPod in his hands.

"Morning, Lenay." he greeted. I nodded his way as I swallowed a my food.

"Have a good run?"

"yeah, it was good." Sam poured himself a glass of apple juice and took the seat next to mine. "your up early."

I piled more cereal onto my spoon. "hmm, I wanted breakfast."

I went on eating and after a while noticed Sam was staring at me. "what?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Wanna do lunch today?"

I had to think for a minute, trying to remember my classes schedule. "Sure. I have a free track after English; that'll give us a good hour and a half."

"Great! I'll pick you up in front of the school." it's been a while since I'd seen Sam this... perky. I mean, yeah he was a happy guy. But today seemed different.

I washed my dishes and grabbed a bottle of water before heading out he door. I yelled bye to Sam who had already gotten in the shower.

Once at school I went to my locker to gather a few more things when I felt the presence of someone behind me. I shut my locker and turned around where the guys from my first day stood around me.

"How's it goin newbie?" the blonde jock with the buzz cut sneered. I had a bad feeling about this-mostly because I could spot a bully a mile away. I was never popular in any of my schools and I was always skinny-something I took after my mother-so that always made me an easy target.

Always.

The jock in front of me got closer and slammed his hand onto the lockers behind me. I flinched and him and his two buddies all laughed.

I felt my bag being roughly removed from my shoulder but was pinned to the wall that stood behind me before I could make a move.

"Let's see what kinda classes she's taking, fellas." my messenger bag was opened and my books and notepads taken out.

"History...Spanish...photography...science..." after each subject was called out he dropped the items onto the floor. My pens and pencils soon followed until the last thing the jock held was my 1981 Nikon FM 35mm SLR film camera. A blank and silver finishing with a silver neck band that had my last name engraved in the side. It belonged to my father.

"No!" I said trying my best to lunge forward but strong arms held me firmly in place.

"That looks pretty old, Flash." said the guy on my left. 'Flash' nodded in agreement, but didn't seem interested.

"you boys know what happens to things that are old?" my eyes grew wide and my body shook with panic.

"please, don't." I cried. But Flash ignored me.

In one swift motion, Flash threw my Dad's camera onto the ground and it promptly shattered into pieces. Echoes of laughter filled my ears and the jock and his posse left me there in the hallway as I slid to the cold floor.

Images of moments of my Dad and I using that camera flew through my mind. I was a daddy's girl to say the least and it was the only possession of his that I had left. I didn't keep anything of my mother and everyday I wished I had but I was too heartbroken at the time to think clearly.

Only a couple pictures of them remained as well.

Tears ran down my face as I slowly gathered my things and placed them in my bag. I grabbed the broken camera and placed it in last knowing that it would find its way to the bottom.

I made it to class only a few minutes late and tried my best to pay attention. I wrote down notes, but they hardly made sense so I resorted to drawing doodles.

The three classes after this went on the same until my lunch break/free track arrived. I shoved my bag into my locker and jogged out of the school to meet Sam who stood under a tree.

I greeted him with a hug and we fell into step as we looked for a place to eat.

Sam sensed my upsetting mood and asked what was wrong. I told him about my run-in with the bullies and he wrapped his strong arms around my shoulder.

"Do I need to have a talk with this.. 'Flash' joker?" that made me laugh, knowing that my brother would do anything to protect me from harm. But I shook my head.

"I don't want you going all SEAL-mode on him."

"Why not?" Sam asked me. "I bet they'd never mess with you again."

"Yeah, because they would probably be dead." we laughed at this as we took our seat inside a small corner soup and sub restaurant. I ordered a turkey, ham and cheese sub with chips and Sam veggie and beef soup. We made small talk through our meal until it was time for me to head back to school.

After paying for the food, Sam walked me to the front steps of Midtown High.

"I told Aunt Jen that I'd run some errands for her since they'll be out late again tonight." he told me. I sighed and he seemingly read my mind. "hey, hey. None of that. You know they're trying their best."

I scoffed. "yeah, right. If they were trying their best they wouldn't have brought me to this concrete trap. And they wouldn't have made me leave Mom and Dad!"

"Lenay Indiana Drew, don't you dare say that." Sam scolded me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and I turned my head away to prevent him from seeing my tears. "They didn't have a choice. The money here was better for both of them if they were going to take care of you. You know the last thing they wanted to do was make you leave."

"it doesn't feel that way." I shot back. "they're never even around."

"if I could go back and chose to take care of you instead of enlist, I would. But I couldn't stay here-" Sam was cut off by the sound of the bell going off. I backed up away from my brother and shook my head. I didn't want to hear it.

Not again.

"I gotta go," I said turning away. "see you at home." if I could even call it that. I didn't watch my brother leave as I was too upset. I wiped my eyes until hey were dry and pulled my books out of my locker for my next class.

I took my seat in the back of the room while my teacher took roll call. I layed my head on my desk and waited time to pass by.

"Hey," a voice whispered next to me. I let my eyes gaze the way the voice came from and saw the blonde hair of Gwen Stacy. I didn't say anything in reply hoping that she'd take the hint.

"Hey, Lenay."

I sat up in a seat and whispered her way as the teacher began the quiz for day. "what?"

"Peter wanted me to tell you that he's not going to be able to hang out this weekend. He came down with something," she said back. I nodded my understanding, half wondering why he didn't call or text me himself.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the follows/favs but only one review for C3? :/ How can I do better? It takes just a few seconds so let me know your thoughts in the review box. (hehe that rhymes)**

**And, I probably shouldn't, but I've been working on a Teen Wolf fic that I'm going to post a couple weeks before S3 that will run with the story line of the season but only as long as MTV posts the episodes on their website since I work nights and won't be able to watch. Be on the lookout for that!**


	5. The Reason and The Promise

**A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone. The plot is taking shape and I hope you are hanging in there even if it seems like I'm moving slow. There is more Peter in this and the next chapter. Maybe even Peter/Lenay, too. :)**

**Side note: please keep my home state of Oklahoma, and where ever else storms tore through these past two days. Its tragic; there's no other way to describe it.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Reason and The Promise

"...in other news the New York Police Department has released a statement regarding the attempted capture of the masked vigilante known as Spider-Man."

When I got home, I carelessly tossed my bag at the foot of the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen. The TV was on in the living room playing the evening news. I dug through the many boxes of leftovers before I settled for a bag of chips from the cabinet and noticed my uncles work bag on the counter.

'He's home early,' I thought to myself. The house was quite, save for the news anchor talking, so I didn't know where he could be.

I sat on the couch and listened to the story they were covering.

"-at approximately two thirty Thursday morning the newly instated Chief of Police issued a set crime scene to apprehend the so-called hero. The New York SWAT Team had successfully trapped the vigilante in a small warehouse on the edge of the harbor with a developmental stun gas from OSCORP and was prepared to make the arrest when Spider-Man escaped from the building through a yet to be identified area and into the harbor below.

At this moment we can confirm via a police report that Spider-Man had been exposed to the toxin between two to four minutes before the police entered the building.

The harbor was searched until late afternoon the following day and so far the police had yet to find anything.

Dr. Elisa Bryan, the new head scientist at OSCORP, is the woman behind the gas that was used and is not sure of what kind of damage was done since tests are ongoing, but did inform us that it could range from simple numbness slowly moving throughout the body to paralysis in all major nerves and muscles. Tune in tonight at nine to hear her story and why she believes that her current project, almost in complete development, will be-"

I jerk my head to the front door when I head someone walk in. I turn the tv off get to greet my aunt and uncle who carried bags of food in their arms.

"how was your day?" my uncle asked me as he set his things down. I shrugged.

"it's was okay. Nothing new." I wasn't going to mention the incident that took place this morning-about how the only i had left of my dad was gone-knowing that they wouldn't care. My dad and his sister, my Aunt Jen, hardly saw eye to eye. She didn't care for much of anything he did and never understood why he loved photography. Always said is was a waste of time.

That's a good reason as to why there aren't any pictures in this house except in my room.

"Well before you start your homework, I have some news." my uncle started. "An old friend of mine will be stopping by for dinner later this week. She called out of the blue and wanted to catch up, but couldn't get away until Saturday."

I was only half listening to what was being said as I placed the groceries in their designated areas. I munched on lunch meat and stuck a TV dinner in the microwave. By the time I had everything in place, my aunt and uncle had already retreated to their room. I sighed and went to retrieve my meal before heading to my room.

I changed into sweats and a t-shirt and started on my homework. A few hours passed before I heard the front door open and foot steps echoed across the stairs. I got up and opened my door just as Sam walked past me. He looked me in my eyes before going to his own room and shutting the door with a click.

I couldn't figure out what his problem was when I remembered what we fought about today.

I went back to my room, sat down at my desk and my computer. I saved and closed my finished school assignments before pulling up the online newspaper. After scrolling through the popular stories of the week I came across the one I wanted.

'DR. BRYAN OPENS UP ABOUT NEW TOXIN'

I skimmed the article but didn't really find much. They only mentioned that it was still in development-almost finished l, actually, as I already knew, but nothing on what it's effects were. I read until the very end when something caught my eye.

'...is responsible for the death of our chief of police and it's only a matter of time before civilians arrives at the same fate. What happened, happened. No one can change that; I fully intend to make sure no more people die by his hands by finishing what Captain Stacy started.'

I went back to the top of the quote and saw that it was from Dr. Bryan talking about Spider-Man. From this lengthy story on her, her successes and this current project she's working for the police, I gather that she isn't a fan of the man in the red and blue spandex suit.

The same man that saved my life.

A yawn escaped my lips and I glanced at my clock. It was a quarter til midnight. Tomorrow was Saturday which meant that I was sleeping in-something I sorely wanted. I put my laptop to sleep and crawled into bed drifting away as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Saturday and Sunday went by all too fast as well as the first few days of the new week. Next thing I knew, it was Wednesday and I was walking from my latest class to the cafeteria.

I hadn't seen or heard from Peter all week and I couldn't help the pang of sadness I felt inside. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up on something like this. I mean, no one wants to be friends with someone like me.

I sighed deeply before almost jumping two feet in the air when my name was called. I slowed to a stop and turned around to meet the face of Peter Parker as he jogged my way.

"Lenay, I've been calling you for like the past three minutes." he said to me. I nodded slowly before continuing on my way.

It was quite for about half a second before Parker spoke up again.

"I'm so sorry about last week." he began. "I came down with a bug or something and then-"

I held up my hand to stop him before speaking myself. "Save your excuses, Peter. If you never wanted to show me the city, you could've said so. I'm used to it."

"Use to what?"

"People standing me up." I started, getting closer to him with each word I said. "People befriending me only to break my heart in the end, reminding me that it's just a waste of time to be near me." my face felt warm as I turned away, trying my best to keep the years at bay while walking to the filling cafe.

I roughly shoved my shaking hands into my pockets before stopping in my tracks and facing Peter who hadn't moved an inch, a tear rolling down my face. "And you know what the worst part is? It only took you less than a week."

* * *

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. I successfully avoided Peter the whole time and when classes let out for the day I walked home.

The sky's were grey and a nice breeze blew my hair into my face. I looked around at the busy streets filled with people and cars and buildings. People just going about their day, going home to who knows what. The mood was suddenly depressing as I thought back to when my Mom would walk me to Dad's job. We'd almost always stop and get a lemonade on the way. No matter how hot or cold it was outside.

I pulled out my iPod and tapped shuffle. I'm not even sure what was played; wasn't listening. But I did crank the volume up as I got to my home.

Not surprisingly, no one was here. A note, from my Uncle, explained that he and my Aunt went shopping for Saturday's dinner.

As I headed to my room, I realized that Sam wasn't here. Unlike my aunt and uncle, who hardly used their phones outside of their jobs, he'd usually text me if he knew I'd get home before him. I checked my phone and saw no new messages. I sighed closing the door and opted to change into sweatpants, t-shirt and hoodie and started on my homework.

I didn't realize how long I had been working until I saw my door open and Sam walked in holding a plate of dinner.

"Hey," he said. "You hungry?"

I closed my maths book and slide it to the side of my desk, officially tired of the numbers I crammed into my brain. I nodded and took the offered plate of chicken, mashed potatoes and mixed veggies. "Sam, I'm sorry for-"

"Let me stop you right there," he said. Sam sat down on my bed facing me. "You have ever right to be upset. Your letters didn't do any justice to show how upset you've been since everything went south.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, you know that. And if I could go back and change any of it, I would."

"Its just hard." I said trying to hold the tears that were about to fall. I kept my head down until I felt Sam's hands in mine causing me to look up to where he was kneeling in front of me. "Seven hard years of so much change."

By now I've forgotten about my food and homework and my big brother wrapped his arms around my shaking shoulders.

Minutes passed before I cried all of my tears out. Sam took me by my hands and looked me straight into my eyes.

"I was going to wait until your birthday, but this seems like the best time" a look of confusion went across my face I'm sure and I watched Sam take off for his room.

Not fifteen seconds later, he comes back holding a small striped bag and held it out to me. I took it and asked, "Wha-"

"Just open it." a giant toothy grin was on his face as he interrupted me. I shook my head and carefully opened my gift.

After getting past the bag itself and the layers of tissue paper, a small velvet box welcomed me. I eyed Sam again who by now had shoved his hands into his pockets, but didn't say a word as he waited for me to proceed.

I opened the box and gasped, my hand flying to my mouth in awe.

A sliver star shaped necklace with an S and L engraved in the middle. Our initials.

"A little bit before I was deployed the first time, I found a guy who did personal designs for necklaces. I drew up what I was wanting and he said no problem.

"Took me a few years to pay it off but it was worth it."

"I-thank you, Sam." I said finally finding my voice and words. "I love it."

Sam didn't stop smiling and took the necklace from my hand and stood behind me. I, knowing what he was about to do, grabbed my hair and held it up so he could put it on for me.

"I know that its hard, Lenay. And I can't express how much I wish I had been there, but no matter what happens in the future, know that I will always be there for you."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise."

* * *

Thursday and Friday flew by and next thing I knew I was at the mall shopping for a new outfit for tonight's dinner.

"And tell me why I need a new outfit again?" I wined. Well, it was close to it anyway.

My Aunt all but rolled her eyes as we entered yet another store. Really, this had to have been our forth one.

"Because, your uncles friend works at OSCORP-"

"OSCORP?"

"-and we think that she'll be offering him a job." you could hear the excitement in her voice as she held up a dress. "We all need to put on a good first impression,"

Dresses aren't something I wore often, I usually went the comfort route of jeans and a t-shirt before I decided to put on a skirt.

"Can't I wear my black jeans and-"

"Lenay, we already went over this. You'll be wearing a dress and that is final."

I sighed and went in the opposite direction of my aunt and browsed the racks of dresses.

I was starting to come to the sad fact that I had no taste in clothes until I saw a dress that said... me.

It was a red, short pleated dress-something I wouldn't normally even consider-with a thick black belt just under the bust and the straps were small, especially for the Fall weather.

I went to the dressing room and tried it on and actually smiled at myself in the mirror, fingering my necklace at the same time.

My aunt knocked on the door, "Lenay, did you find one yet?"

I opened the dressing room door and revealed my choice of clothing. "I was thinking about adding a blazer or something to finish it off."

"I think it's a good choice, Lenay." my aunt said after making me spin around a few times.

"we just need to pick up a few flowers for the dinner table and we'll be all set."

"but nobody's cooked yet. And it's," I looked at my phone for the time, "less than five hours until she's suppose to get there."

"We all know how much I hate cooking, so we catered from that restaurant a few blocks over."

I racked my brain in an effort to think of what place she was referring to when it finally came to me.

"Raven's Wing?" I exclaimed louder than what I intended. "that's a five star dine in. How did you get them to cater and how are we going to pay for it!?"

"Don't worry about that, it's covered."

* * *

**A/N: take a few seconds, or minutes, to shoot me a review. I love hearing your thoughts.**


	6. Alone

**A/N: writers block sucks. Had a hard time getting the feel for this chapter right, but I think it finally worked out. Thanks for the reviews and fallows/favorites.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Alone

To say that dinner with Dr. Elisa Bryan was terrible, would be the understatement of the year.

Not even half way through the meal of prime New York stripe, red potatoes, broccoli was the simple business talk turned into an argument.

"So, Lenay, have you thought about what you wanted to do after you graduate?" Dr. Bryan asked me. I cleared my throat and answered. "I was actually thinking about going into Photography. Mr. Quinn says I'm quite the natural and could possibly get a scholarship somewhere."

I took a bite of my potatoes as I waited for the doctor to reply, but Aunt Jen spoke up instead. "Lenay, you know taking pictures won't get you any where in life. she waved her hand before sipping her drink. "You shouldn't waste your time on such a thing. Follow your Uncle's footsteps and go the science rout; as you can tell it is a very rewarding career."

"Science isn't my best subject, and Dad always said I would be really good at it if I worked to improve even the little things." I countered. Sam was to my left and I could tell that he didn't like where this was going. I knew my aunt didn't like my interest in photography, but I never knew the reason. all she ever said was that I needed to be more "lady like" if I wanted to find a good man to marry. She was getting a bit ahead of herself.

"You should get someone from school to help pull those grades up, too. Since I'll be in different meetings all day Monday and Robert has the job interview, maybe Dr. Bryan could give you a tour of OSCORP then.'" the last part was directed to our guest.

"Oh, yes. You could even see first hand my latest and maybe even greatest development to date."

"Well, there you go." Aunt Jen said. She and Uncle Robert laughed for some unknown reason to me. I felt tears well up in my eyes at the embarrassment that washed over me and I left the table without excusing myself.

I ran upstairs to my room , taking two steps at a time, not stopping as I slammed my bedroom door behind me. I went over to my window that led to the fire escape and headed straight for the roof. It was late evening and the weather was colder than when I was out earlier, but I didn't feel like going back inside to get a coat, so I opted to pull my short blazer tighter to my body.

I walked over to my favorite spot; a flat area with one air duct to the west complete with a great view of the city. If you got close enough to the edge, you could see the cars and people milling about.

The wall was a little higher than my waist and I leaned onto my forearms and took a deep breathe of the Eastern air. I was so caught up in the simple beauty that I didn't realize that I wasn't alone.

"Red is a good color choice," a voice said behind me. I jumped and spun around at the same time and spotted Spider-Man crouched on the wall, slightly hidden by the shadows. "I approve."

"Don't scare me like that," I said calming my racing heart. "What are you doing here?"

I could see Spider-Man tilt his head to the side slightly before shrugging one shoulder. "I was in the neighborhood."

I was going to ask what exactly, but decided that he must've been on patrol or something.

"Why are you dressed up?" he asked breaking the silence. I absentmindedly rubbed the back of my neck before answering, "My Aunt and Uncle had a stupid business dinner and dragged me into it." I laughed humorlessly shaking my head.

"I take it it didn't go well," Spider-Man said.

"Understatement. It quickly turned into a 'Why Lenay isn't better,' type of conversation."

"You have those often?"

"Not as much as we use to since I moved here." I looked out over the city just as a trail of five or six police cars sped by my building and then to Spider-Man who was now standing looking off into the distance. "I take it that's your cue to go," he nodded. I sent him a half smile and leaned back against the wall.

"You know, it was nice to actually talk to someone like this for once." Spider-Man turned to me and I looked at him and then to the fading red and blue lights. "Let's do it again. Soon."

I watched him shoot a web before following the police cars to where ever they were headed, thinking to myself how I wished I could just fly away myself. Not necessarily on webs, though.

A few minutes later I was back in my room and right away I was welcomed with the yelling voices of my aunt, uncle and Sam.

"You both are to focused on trying to make her into something she isn't!" I heard Sam say. I exited my room and stood at the top of the stairs, taking in the rest of the argument. "You're completely blind to see how much she loves photography to realized that she's coming out of her shell for the first time since Mom and Dad died."

"We are trying to show her that taking pictures for a living won't get her anywhere in life, just like it got your dad no where." That was Aunt Jen. "She needs to be in a place where she can find a nice young man who'll provide for her-"

"Do you hear yourself? She hasn't even graduated high school yet and your taking about marriage?!" I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes, the ache in my chest screaming at me to run away from the house so I wouldn't have to listen to this anymore. Instead, I took uneasy two steps down.

My uncle sighed deeply, like he did when he was frustrated. "Your aunt and I often told your parents that you both needed to be involved in activities that would give you a bright future, but they opted to let you follow your hearts. Just look where it got you."

"Joining the Military was on of the best choices I ever made and I don't regret it." Sam said through clenched teeth. "Just like Lenay loves photography, just like Dad did, she's not going to give it up."

I took three more steps down. "She doesn't have much choice since her camera is broken. And we'll be enrolling her into a couple maths classes for next semester."

I saw and heard them go back and forth but I wasn't listening. By now I had reached the bottom of the stairs and was standing only a few feet behind Sam who was making gestures while he spoke.

"Sam?" My voice was weak and small and for a second I didn't realize that I had spoken until Sam looked right at me. My brother eyed our aunt and uncle before grabbing his jacket from the coat hanger and heading for the front door. I called out to him just as he reached the patio steps making him stop in his tracks with slumped shoulders.

Sam turned to me with a sad look deep in his eyes and he took my face in his hands, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. I wanted to tell him not to leave me. Not again. Not after a stupid argument, but I couldn't find my words, let alone my voice.

After placing a soft kiss on my head, Sam walked down the street without saying a word.

I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me, locking it and falling onto my bed where I cried myself to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I didn't see much of my aunt and uncle over the weekend, which was fine by me. on Sunday they sat different books on my desk. Some were maths books and others science. I never read them because they went straight into the back of my closet. Sam kept his distance too, which upset me the most. He went for runs earlier in the mornings and came home later after Aunt Jen and Uncle Robert had gone to their room. I would just sit in his room waiting for him until I fell asleep myself.

Monday came faster than normal and I got dressed in my usual for the school day. My grey converse splashed in the puddles of water from the little bit of rain we got the night before and the streets I walked down to Midtown High was busy with city workers cleaning up what looked to be what was left of a pretty bad wreck. I glanced at a newspaper stand I passed by and saw Spider-Man's picture on the front page. The headline said that he aided the NYPD in stopping fleeing bank robbers, but at the cost of a five car pile-up. Thankfully no one was killed, though four civilians were sent to the hospital.

A paragraph caught my attention and picked up the paper and read that Dr. Bryan was pushing for more funding to get her project into the hands of the police sooner. She was quoted saying that if Spider-Man wasn't involved, innocent people wouldn't be getting hurt.

"Hey Lady, you gonna buy that or what?" I snapped my head up and met the face of the man who ran the stand. "Well?"

I shook my head and sat the item down before going on my way.

When I got to school I went straight to my first class. I had killed around ten minutes reading the paper so by the time I had taken my seat, the classroom was mostly full. I saw Peter smile my way. Instead of returning it, I passed the remaining time by going over my English notes for third period.

The bell rung and the lesson began, but my mind was on every thing but. I knew the answers but every now and then I would raise my had to ask a question so that my teacher would think that I, still playing catch up, was getting everything without them having to slow down or go back over something.

I was writing down a the answer to a question on the board when I head my name being called. I looked up and saw the principle standing with an unreadable look on his face. I gathered my things and shoved them into my bag, keeping my head down when the everyone in the room began to talk about how I must already be failing the class. Everyone but Peter.

I stepped into the empty hallway with the principle and the teacher whose name I can't remember for the life of me and pulled my falling bag up higher onto my shoulder.

Principle Grey took a deep breathe. His quietness was making me uneasy.

"Miss Drew. I-I regret to inform you that your brother was the victim of a hit and run accident this morning." my breathe caught in my throat and my hand flew to my mouth.

"They don't think he'll make it."

* * *

**A/N: I have big plans for the next chapter. *evil laugh* hope to hear your thoughts in the review box.**


	7. I'm Not Saying Goodbye

**A/N: I wrote this is maybe five hours and I feel really good about how it turned out. But I don't use a Beta and proof read my own work so all mistakes are mine.**

**Thank you to the 19 people who faved this and the 37 who are following it and the 15 reviews so far! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - I'm Not Saying Goodbye

Everything was a blur. I can't even begin to tell you how I got to the hospital, but I did and went straight to Sam's room.

I stumbled inside, my hand covering my mouth as I took in the sight of my brother, lying motionless in the bed. The room smelled.. _clean._ Is that what death smelled like?

As I got closer to Sam's bedside, I noticed that his arms were covered in bruises. His head was wrapped in gauze and a cuts littered his face. A tube a down his throat to help him breath and I closed my eyes to try to keep a tear from falling. I shook my head knowing that those were the only injuries I _saw._

A knock on the door followed by foot steps caught my attention and I turned to face who I assumed to be Sam's doctor.

"Lenay Drew, I presume?" I nodded. "I'm Doctor Neal, I'll be taking care of your brother. I was informed by the police that you are under the care of Robert and Jen Burke. But as they are both unavailable and you are related by blood, I've been given the O.K. to tell you everything."

"W-what ha'pend?" I managed to ask turning to Sam and back again.

"Your brother was the victim of a hit and run early this morning. He suffered three broken ribs on his right side, one of which punctured his lung." Doctor Neal paused as I took in the news he told me. I had taken a seat by Sam's bed a little bit after I arrived. I took Sam's hand in my and hung my head.

"But, that's not what concerns me." I didn't bother to look up, but I did hear papers being turned. "His head took a great deal of the impact after being hit by the car such a force. He's in a coma."

That did it. The tears broke free and I didn't bother to even try to stop them. My body was racked with sobs and I suddenly felt a wave of anger wash over me. I faintly heard the door to the room click shut when I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and shot up straight. I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that I had slept for over three hours. That would explain what my back was sore.

I got up and reluctantly left Sam to get something to eat from a vending machine. As I walked past the waiting room, I caught sight of a familiar green jacket and messy brown hair out of the corner of my eye which made me stop. I slowly turned to the figure and was surprised to find Peter sitting in a far chair with books open around him. He must've felt my stares or something, because he quickly looked up and sent a half smile.

I went over to him as he closed his books. "Hey, how's your brother?" he asked standing up. He really sounded concerned, but I couldn't get past what he was doing here.

Not wanting to sound completely and flat out rude, I tried to smile but it faded quickly. "Wha-why are you here?"

He must've been expecting this because he didn't seem offended by my question. "Principle Grey said I could come with you. Since your Aunt and Uncle couldn't be reached and he wasn't going to let you come alone, that is."

"Why would he ask you?"

Peter shrugged. "I followed you to left the classroom. To see if every thing was alright."

"Oh, uh," I looked at the floor to my right and shoved my hands into my pockets. "T-thanks for that. I mean, for coming. Here, with me." I sighed. Why was I making such a fool of myself. I should still be mad at him, but I can't find it to be possible. Not right now.

I excused myself to go to the restroom for a few minutes and when I returned Peter stood there with a bag of chips and a bottle of water. He held them out to me saying, "No offense, but you look.. awful." I laughed at his attempt to think of a good enough word to describe how I looked. Running my fingers through my hair to loosen the tangles a bit and gladly took the offered food and drink with the best smile I could manage and a thank you.

Peter went back to his books. When I was finished with the chips and water, I decided to head back to Sam's room. The steady beep of the heart monitor and other machines welcomed me as soon as I got inside. As well as Sam's still body.

I shuffled over to the side of the bed I was at earlier and sat down. I looked at my bag that was on the floor, but I couldn't focus on anything school related while my brother was laid up in a hospital bed.

I'd look at him, blink and see flashes of being in the hospital after my parents accident. I did everything I could to forget that night, that when ever I did think about it, it wold be vague.

I grabbed my History book and a notepad from my bag in hopes to get my mind off of the current situation. Forty-five minutes and six chapters later, my head fell to my chest before a shrill beeping jerked me awake. I didn't know what was happening, but all of the sudden doctors and nurses rushed into the room each shouting instructions and orders.

I jumped to my feet and began asking what was going on when Doctor Neal faced me. He called out to a nurse, saying. "Get her out of here! Now!"

I felt myself being pulled away from the chaotic scene and Sam. I screamed to be let go, I tried to break free but it was no use.

I then found myself in the hallway, watching the doctors work because they left the door open. I could hear them talking, but I couldn't understand a single word. There were so many people in the room that I couldn't see what they were doing.

Finally, I noticed the shoulders of the doctors and nurses slump. My heart dropped when I saw Doctor Neal's face as he walked towards me and I chanted "No, no." over and over again in my head.

Deep on the inside, I knew what was about to be said. But there was no way I was going to accept it. "Sam's okay, right?" I asked. "H-he's gonna be fine. Right?"

Doctor Neal lowered his head, sighing at what had to tell me. "I'm so sorry, Miss Drew."

"No, no! He's gonna be fine! He's fine!" I yelled running towards where I left Sam. Again, I was pulled back. I turned around and pounded my fists against who was holding me back as hard as I could while uncontrollable sobs shook my body. I felt strong arms wrap around me at the same time I let my legs go limp. I crumbled to the cool tile floor still in the arms of Peter as I cried.

* * *

By the time Peter dragged me from the hospital, it was past nine in the evening. I was tired and cried dry. All I wanted to do was crawl under my covers and wait for the rest of the world to end, since mine already had.

I sat down on the first thing I saw; the couch in the living room while Peter helped himself to the pantry. I didn't bother asking what he was looking for since he appeared rather quickly with a bottle of water and an aspirin. I had the mind to whisper a thank you before downing the pain killer and half of the water.

"How'd you know I had a headache?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

Peter looked at me. "You kept rubbing your head on the way over here." I nodded thinking to myself that I had done that absentmindedly since I don't remember doing that. Heck, I didn't remember much of anything after Sam-

"Lenay! Sam! We're back and we have great news!" I narrowed my eyes as I looked over to the front door. I slowly stalked my way over to my clueless aunt and uncle, feeling Peter fall in to step behind me.

When Aunt Jen saw me she quickly began talking. "Lenay, go get your brother. We need to talk about Robert's new job at OSCOR-"

"Who is this?" Uncle Robert interrupted her. Peter stepped forward, offering his hand as he introduced himself.

"Lenay, why is he here and where is Sam?"

I started shaking. They didn't get any of the messages. They had no idea what happened. How am I suppose to tell them something when I can't even my my words?

"Mr. and Mrs. Burke. Lenay's brother-" Peter started.

"H-he's gone," I said.

Aunt Jen had a confused looked in her eyes, wondering what I could be talking about. "Gone?"

"He's gone! Dead!" I suddenly yelled. My breathing was fast, my pulse raising. "He's gone and he's not coming back!"

I ran up to my room as fast as I could, clipping my hip on a hall table. But even that didn't slow me down. When I got to my room, I locked my door and propped a chair under the handle. I didn't bother to undress and went and got under my covers and the anger I had felt triggered a fresh round of tears.

I must've slept through the night because a knock on my door woke me up. I lay still in bed. When the sound of a car engine starting sounded, I slowly got out of bed and unlocked my door.

No one was here and a note was taped to my door. I took it down without reading it.

It was a few minutes past eight in the morning and since I wasn't going to school, I grabbed my robe from my closest after undressing and went to take a shower. Letting the warm water run over my sore body, breathing in the steam at the same time, I stood there until my fingers were wrinkled.

I towel dried my hair and rummaged through the cabinets until I found what I was looking for.

Going back to my room and dressing in sweatpants and a tank top despite it being late fall/early winter, I crawled back in bed and stared out the open window.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? Sorry to those who loved Sam, but it had to happen. You'll find out what I mean by that as the story goes on.**

**Also, I'd like to hear what you think Lenay took from the bathroom cabinets. These next few chapters are going to be touching on subjects that I myself fought though and I will post warnings so you will know.**

**And please review! xx**


	8. From Where You Are

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and alerts for 'Keeping Score'. I'll be touching on some sensitive subjects for a few chapter, so be warned.**

**I went and saw 'Man of Steel' over the weekend and it was so great! It was a different feel than the Marvel movies (being a DC movie, duh), but I loved it. (I'm a sucker for a good superhero movie, so..)**

**In response to ****_Guest_****, you didn't sound horrible. I wanted to build on the sibling relationship Sam and Lenay had so you (the readers) could feel what she was going through when she lost him. I wanted to take my Peter/OC story a different direction than others before me had gone, making it unique along the way. Therefore, it would be a longer story with more turns than just Peter and the OC falling in love right off the bat. I have a lot planned for Peter and Lenay but it might take longer than what you are used to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TASM or the song Lenay sings or FaceTime. *see end chapter AN***

**Warning: Cutting, beginning of depression (slight).**

* * *

Chapter 8 - From Where You Are

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday went on much of the same. I stayed in my room doing nothing. If I wasn't in my bed, I was sitting in a corner staring at the walls.

My phone buzzed every few hours each morning and when I checked it, I saw a few text messages from Peter. Ranging from a smiley face, to what I was doing, to why I wasn't at school, to of he could come over.

I didn't reply to any of them.

The day I was dreading, Friday, came all too fast and next thing I knew, I was getting ready for Sam's home going. It's not a funeral. No. But I am saying goodbye, which in and of itself is hard enough.

When we were children, Sam and I made a promise to each other that when we died, we'd be mindful not to wear a lot of black. Even as kids we knew that it just brought the mood down. An article of clothing was fine, but not a lot. So, after getting a shower I dressed in a grey skirt, black leggings, knee high boots and a teal sweater. Sam's favorite color.

I took a glance outside to where the skies were dark and lite flakes of snow fell to the cold ground before grabbing my coat, hat and scarf.

I don't recall much from the drive to the church other than my aunt and uncle trying to make small talk. I noticed my aunt try to hide the tears that were close to falling, and my uncle who did his best to put on a brave face for the only two women in his life. Let me tell you he was actually doing an okay job.

I dreaded the part where people come up to the family and express their condolences and such. Having gone through it with my parents, though I was younger, it didn't make it any easier. I tried to smile and say my thank you's to those who came but I couldn't. I didn't have the energy. I sat through the preachers message and a few speeches from Sam's friends like a robot; emotionless and expressionless. I don't even think moved until my cue to go up and speak came.

Already having took my coat and hat and scarf off, I walk up to the podium, slowly, and stared out into the crown, Sam's open casket down in front of me.

It was quite for a few seconds at first, but as my eyes continued to scan the people I stood before, their low murmurs reaching my ears the longer I stood there frozen. My mouth opened, but no words came out. I stammered, yet nothing made sense. Tears welled up in my eyes and my breathing quickened as my eyes went back and forth over each person. Until they landed on one Peter Parker.

I didn't know what else to do, so I ran for the closest door to me, through it, not knowing or caring where it led to.

I fell to my knees and let the sobs shake my body to its core. I cried freely sitting with my back against the wall, my eyes closed.

When I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I tried to shrug away but was only pulled closer into the chest of my aunt. I recognized her unique smell right away. Lavender, lemon and a lotion she likes.. something sea breeze.

As I continued to cry, I let her stroke my hair with her fingers. "Why's you run out, Lenay?" she softly asked me. I buried my face into her shirt, mumbling until she gently pushed me away. After wiping my tears away with her fingers, she asked the same question.

"I-I can't d-do it, Aunt Jen." I managed. "I can't get up in front of them again. Sam deserves better."

My aunt, knowing for the longest time how I detested speaking in front of large crowds, nodded. "Well, I know your brother wouldn't make you get up there unless he was sitting right in front of you, captivating your attention, so," she paused to lift up head up off of my chest. "why not try a different tactic."

I looked her in the eyes not understanding where she could be going with this, but she only smiled and took my hand in her own. I wiped my face dry on the sleeve of my sweater, following behind my aunt as she led me back to the main part of the church where the people were sitting quietly, waiting for us to return.

Aunt Jen still didn't say a word, she only pointed to the stage where I had just ran from, off to the side where an acoustic guitar was resting on its stand. I stared at it as she whispered in my ear, "Play the song Sam loved to hear you sing while he was over seas." and then she left to take her seat.

I took a deep breath, said a silent prayer for strength, and made my way back on to the stage. I took the neck of the instrument in my hand and took a seat on one of the stools provided. Moving the microphone stand until it stood in front of my, I spoke to the stirring crowd. "For as long as I can remember, I hated being in front of people. My parents had tried to get me into sports at a young age, to try to help me over come that fear, but it didn't work. Finally, they found someone to give me guitar and lessons and when my teacher, Ms. Franks, found out that I could sing, she told me that I could over come my fear by attacking it head on." I stopped to tune the guitar, taking the moment to gather my wits, as one could say. "I still don't like to speak in front of people, especially without Sam there sitting on the front row making faces right in front of me," that caused the crowd to laugh a bit.

"This song I'm going to sing, it is-was, one of his favorites. He always got me to sing it to him over FaceTime while he was stationed over seas, and I just wanted to share it with you all." I closed my eyes and began strumming on the guitar, before letting memory take over as I sang.

_So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss you, yeah I miss you _

_So far away from where you are  
I'm standing underneath the stars  
And I wish you were here _

_I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
Yeah I miss you  
And I wish you were here _

_I miss the beating of your heart  
I dream the shadows of your face  
Just know that wherever you are  
Yeah I miss you  
And I wish you were here _

_I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
Yeah I miss you  
And I wish you were here _

_So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss you, yeah I miss you  
And I wish you were here _

When the last note faded out, I got up off the stool and sat the guitar down. Walking down the steps, I passed Sam's casket. Placing my hand on it, I whispered my love for him and went back to my seat. Seeing my aunt and uncle with sad smiles on their faces broke the dam that held my tears back. I fell into their open are and drowned out the rest of the speakers up until we went out to the cemetery where we would lay my brother to rest. The pastor said his final words and motioned for me to step forward, followed by the aunt and uncle. I took my white rose and laid it carefully on his casket before placing a handful of soil down to hold it in place. Aunt Jen and Uncle Robert did the same thing only with red roses before leading me to a waiting car that would take us home.

I managed to talk them out of having all the guests come to our house, so they were going to use a family friends home for the dinner. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes," Aunt Jen said as the car pulled up to our home. The snow had stopped falling awhile ago, leaving the sidewalks and house steps covered in its flakes. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Shaking my head, and going inside where it was warm after Uncle Robert opened the door. "I-I want some time to myself. I just need some time,"

I went to my room and shut the door behind me, listening to my aunt and uncle as they grabbed what they needed before heading back out. I took an item from my nightstand drawer, changed into a pair of sweatpants, a camisole, socks and pinned my hair up before going to the bathroom and turning on the tap for the tub.

I let the water run as I stated at the small razor blade between my fingers while I sat on the edge of the tub. I stared blankly at the blade, not really thinking about what I was getting ready to do, mostly hoping that it would help heal the pain I was drowning in.

Biting my bottom lip, I slowly drug the razor across my left wrist until I had a line long enough to my liking. I winced as the pain grew, holding my bleeding arm over the tub and letting the crimson liquid drip into the water and down the drain. I couldn't tell you how long I sat there in that one position, but when my legs started falling asleep I finally got up.

I covered my wrist with a wrap and cleaned out the tub of the remaining blood before going back to my room. Throwing a sweater on and pulling the sleeves over my hands, I crawled into bed where I lay in one spot until I fell asleep.

It was only a quarter til eight.

* * *

"Lenay, you need to get up or you'll be late for school!" I groaned upon hearing my aunts voice, wanting nothing more than to throw my pillow back over my head. My phone clock read just after seven on Monday morning.

After I took a shower, I got dressed in jeans, a tee shit, a hoodie and my jacket. I grabbed my beanie and a pair of arm warmers after I was in my sneakers and headed down stairs.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked my aunt. I didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it did.

"My job let me take some time off to stay here with you." she said smoothly as she stood over a bowl of cereal, not offended in the least bit.

"I don't need anyone to babysit me,"

"Robert and I, we just want to make sure that you are okay. It's only for a few days."

I laughed dryly. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? It's not like I'm going to yet another tragic experience in a new city without any friends!"

My aunt called out to me, but I ignored her as I ran for the front door. The cold bit me hard as soon as I was outside, but that did little to slow my pace. I kept my head down as I walked to school, shooting people looks as they bumped into me on the busy streets.

That didn't change when I got to Midtown High. Head down, eyes adverting, minding my business. I kept telling myself not to get involved with the people I heard talking about me. Their jeers about how what they thought happened after Sam died. I effectively told them to buzz off.

The first bell of the day had rung while I was putting my things in my locker. I honestly didn't care if I was late. I really didn't want to be here anyway. Being alone and having people talk about you behind your back verses having friends who would suffocate you with hugs and 'I'm sorry, this' or "I'll be there for you", I-I couldn't tell you what was worse. I've only known one side of it.

"Lenay!" I hung my head when I heard my name. Of all the people in this school, why was he the one coming up to me? Couldn't he tell that I wanted to be left alone? Looking to my left, I saw Peter walking over to me. I didn't say anything.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Fine. I'm fine." I said rummaging through my bag not really looking for anything.

"Well, you hadn't been answering my texts, so," Peter dragged his words out. Why? I have no idea.

"I just wanted some time to myself, Peter."

"Look, Lenay. I know what you're going through, and it's not healthy to try to face it on your own." Peter said taking a step closer.

"Do you, really?" I said. The hallways were empty, classes having already started. "Do you know what I'm going through, Peter?"

Peter Parker smiled sadly as he shook his head. His voice was low, so I'm not sure what he said, but I think it was along the lines of 'all too well'. "Tell you what, meet me by the bleachers outside after school and we'll go get a coffee. I'll show you the city and tell you how I know what you're going though."

I started shaking my head no. Because that was not something I wanted to do. I don't think I can handle it. "Peter, I-"

"And if you don't show up, I'll show up on the front steps of your house everyday and walk you to and from school until you graduate college."

That was a joke. Right? I didn't have time to answer or tell him that I still didn't want to go, but he was already gone.

I sighed, slammed my locker shut and went to my second period class, not caring that I had completely missed History.

* * *

**A/N: Coffee Date! (that's not really a date..) What'd ya think?**

**A/N 2: The name of the song Lenay sings is 'From Where You Are' by Lifehouse.**


	9. Stories Told

**A/N: My insomnia is in full blast so here's an update. Thank you for the kind reviews and the many alerts. You're feedback is much appreciated! Any and all mistakes are mine.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man.**

**Warnings: Sights of post cuttings, hints of depression, hints of beginning self starvation.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Stories Told

_What am I doing?_ That's what ran through my mind as I a nursed a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Once school was over, I (reluctantly, I kept telling myself.) met Peter outside by the bleachers. He had smiled that goofy smile as if he was actually surprised that I had shown up. Or was he just happy? I don't know.

After a few minutes of walking in the cold, biting New York air we stopped at a coffee shop. Peter bought my drink but only after a good thirty seconds of me saying that I could buy it myself. So that's where I am now; walking down the streets of a huge city I didn't know alongside the only person who was going out of their way to befriend me. Just. Great. Oh, and don't forget this is a week after losing my brother.

It was afternoon, not real close to dinner and the sidewalks were still busy with people. I kept telling myself that I wasn't going to let Peter get close to me, or visa versa, because nothing good would come of it. He had already let me down once for goodness sake, why was I giving him another chance?

To show you how much I meant it, I walked along side Peter with a good four feet between us. Unfortunately the crowd of people kept pushing me closer every time I stepped away again. Finally I gave in. Not because I wanted too, but because getting lost in this city isn't something I wanted to do.

"You're quite," Peter's voice broke through my thoughts. We stopped at a corner shop and I took this opportunity to advert my eyes to the window. I wasn't looking at any thing, just trying to hide the tears that really wanted to fall. "I don't have anything to say,"

"I think you have plenty to say." said Peter. "C'mon. I want to show you something."

I drank the last of my hot chocolate before throwing the cup into a nearby trashcan. Pulling my sleeves down lower over my hands and shoving them into my pockets, but not to get away from the cold. We'll, that'd be the reason I'd give Peter is he would ask me. In truth, I noticed the bloody bandages I used to wrap the cuts on my wrists and I had no intention of them showing.

I stopped short of running into Peter, who had come to a halt in front of a small grocery shop. Think of a gas station without the gas. "What are we doing here?" I ask when Peter didn't speak up right away. I pulled my backpack up higher on to my shoulder.

"It doesn't seem like all that long ago," Peter started staring blankly towards the store. "My parents left when I was very young, my Aunt May and Uncle Ben raised me. I know they did their best, but it seemed like they knew more than they told me. I don't know the real story about what happened to my parents and a stupid argument with Uncle Ben-" he stopped to take a deep breath. I waited. "I was so stupid, it meant nothing, but I ran out and he came after me. I saw a robbery in that very store, but I did nothing. And Uncle Ben payed the price."

I hung my head, looking at my well-worn converses instead of Peter. Maybe he could relate to me. Maybe this boy with the messy hair that seemed unkempt yet was perfect at the same time could a least begin to understand _just a little_ what I've gone through these last seven years.

My wrists had stopped throbbing. I rubbed my left arm, and started walking until I happened upon a bench. I took a seat and sighed deeply. I felt Peter sit next to me, not too close, but close enough to where it wasn't awkward. "Seven years ago, my parents were killed in a car accident. A stupid drunk who couldn't even keep his eyes open, let alone drive a six wheeled truck." It was like I was on autopilot. I hadn't planned on telling Peter my story; it just came out and I didn't stop. "My dad was driving and was killed on impact. My mom later that night on the operating table. I was ten. That's the story that was told any way. When new information suggesting that it was staged and my parents were the targets of something bigger, no one could believe it so they dismissed it altogether.

My Aunt Jen and Uncle Robert didn't and thought Sam and I would be next so we moved to Atlanta the following month. Sam enlisted a few years later and the rest is history. New York is my home now but I still find myself looking over my shoulder because I think someone is watching me, still they tell me that I have nothing to be afraid of.

I overheard my Aunt and Uncle talking to an officer a few days after Sam died and they think that it's the same people. They think Sam was murdered."

Peter had no expression on his face. He didn't say anything and I quickly started beating myself up because I figured telling him a huge mistake. What I wasn't expecting was for him to pull me into a hug, but that's what he did. I didn't fight him either, I just sat there not saying anything. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"It doesn't matter." I sat up and whipped my face with my sleeve. "It's not like I can do anything that hasn't already been done. They only know that it was a dark-colored SUV with no plates but I don't think they're going to spend much longer on Sam's case though. Crime rate is high here."

Peter was about to answer when screams from nearby reached us. I stood up and looked around until I saw a small crowd of people running towards where we were. They had their hands over their mouths and were covered in black soot, ash and dirt. An explosion that sounded fairly close drowned out the loud sirens of emergency vehicles that whizzed by us at high speeds. All of this happened in a few short seconds and Peter wasted no time running into the thick of the frightened people. "Where are you going?" I yelled after him.

"I'm going to help get people out! Stay there!" I quickly ran after him. A lot of good that did because as soon as I turned the corner I couldn't find him. _Where did you go, Peter?_ I pushed myself through the flow of people half wondering why I cared what Peter did. That though quickly left when I finally saw what the scared people were running from.

An apartment building, maybe six or seven floors high, was burning! Firefighters were quickly getting to work to keep the flames at bay while others went to help the victims. Police officers were taping off the area and paramedics went to tend to the wounded. Men and women, children young and old running for their lives as their homes burned. I watched in disbelief as a young boy, who couldn't have been older than five, screamed out at the top of his lungs for his mother. The crowd of people was getting thicker and the boy fell to the ground, the teddy bear he clung to still tight in his hands. I knew I wasn't just going to stand on the sidelines helpless, so ditching my bag in an alley way, I ran over to where the boy was still on the ground crying. By the time I got to him, his clothes were wet from the snow and he was shivering. Not thinking, I shrugged out of my jacket and wrapped the small child up before taking him in my arms. "Its okay lil' fella. Its gonna be okay." I repeated over and over to get him to calm down.

"There's someone still inside!"

"I can't see anything!"

"Someone help! Please!"

Cries from every direction came to me at once and for the first time I noticed Spider-Man going and coming from the burning building with people in his arms.

"Please! My son!" I saw a man push his way over to where Spider-Man was handing a woman over to the medics. A shear determination in his eyes as he grabbed the masked hero by the arm. "My son-he can't walk. I-I beg you,"

"What floor?" Spider-Man asked.

"T-the fifth. On the East side."

"You can't be serious?" a fireman interjected. "That building could go any second!"

I pulled the child closer to my chest as a cop gave his thoughts. "I'm not a fan, but he's right. You can't go back in there. It's amazing how many people we actually got out in time."

The crowd of on lookers and news crews each began yelling at once. I felt my heart-break at the sight of the man as he tried to convince Spider-Man to go back into the unstable building to save his son. For a second, through the thick of people, I swear I saw Spider-Man look right at me; the white eyes of his mask was the last thing I saw before he shot a web towards the building again before disappearing inside.

Not even a minute passed when another explosion shook the foundations of the apartment building. Every one watching knew that it was only a matter of time before it crumbled for good.

"Max? Max! Has any one seen my son?" A frantic young woman was weaving in and out of the crowd. I had just gotten over to a medic who had blankets waiting for those who was in need of one when the boy, still warming up in my coat, perked up and yelled "Mommy!"

The paramedic waved the mother over who collapsed next to her son in relief and I took this open window to slip away. I glanced around to see if Peter was nearby when something else caught my eye. Spider-Man was stumbling into an alley across the road and slightly down the block, away from the people and media alike. I tilted my head to the side in wonder. He moved sluggishly and kept his hand on the wall for balance. I had just taken a step forward when a hand latched onto my left wrist. The person might not have meant to squeeze as hard as they did, but that didn't stop me from jerking my arm away quickly with a winces I couldn't hold. When I turned to face who had wanted my attention, I kept in mind to shove my hands into the pockets of my hoodie-the only thing keeping me warm now.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-its okay." I said taking note that the woman in front of me held a boy in her arm.

The woman smiled. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my son, Max." She said a few more things but I wasn't listening. The little boy looked at me before burying his face back into his mother's neck and I swear my heart stopped when I caught sight of his blue eyes. Why did they look so familiar..

"Lenay!" Peter's called me and I turned to face him. His hair was sticking out in different directions and he was trying his best to hide a limp in his step. I went to say goodbye to the woman, I never did get her name, and Max but they weren't there. I didn't see them any where..

"What happened to your jacket?" asked Peter. I didn't answer him, suddenly feeling sick. Taking a deep breath to steady my racing heart in the process, I mumbled that I wanted to go home.

The walk to my house went by in a blur. I don't how long it took but it felt like forever. I could feel Peter's worried gaze on my back as I slowly ascended the stairs to my front door. _I need to get inside._ That's what I kept telling myself. I don't even know if I told Peter thanks. Part of me didn't care and the other part-

"Lenay, you're just in time for dinner." my aunt's cheerful greeted me. I felt my stomach turn at thought of food. _When was the last time I ate..?_

"I'm not hungry," I managed to reply. All I wanted to do was go take a nap. Sleep until I woke up. With nothing to worry about. Maybe I'll finally wake up from this nightmare.

"I haven't seen you eat anything today," _Because I haven't._ "I made sub sandwiches. C'mon."

Ditching my bag at the base of the stairs, I walked-slowly-over to the dinner table. The food smelled.. different. I couldn't place it but something wasn't right. I took part of the sandwich in my hand and bit it underneath the intent looking eyes of my guardians. They didn't think I noticed them. I did.

I had only taken one more bite before I decided that I couldn't eat anymore. "I'm going to take a nap. I'll eat when I get up." _No I won't._ I got up from my seat and headed for my room. I stripped off my clothes until the only thing I had on us my jeans and bra and went to the bathroom. Turning on the tap for both the sink and shower, I keeled in front of the toilet and not a moment too soon as the bit of food I got down not five minutes earlier came back up. I shook as dry heaves racked my body. I was burning up and shivering at the same time. I didn't know what else to do, so I got in the shower and turn the tap to straight cold. Slowly, I felt relief.

Through the streams of water I looked at my wrists for the first time since yesterday. The three lines on my left arm and four on my right stung as the water got in to the uncovered, open wounds. The pain felt.. _comforting._ The blood that ran down my arms and in to the drain was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Any guesses to what's happening to Lenay? Here's a hint: it's not good.**

**Review?**


	10. More Q's Than A's

**A/N: Thanks for the fav/follows/three reviews. Hopefully it picks up more as the plot thickens. And props t anyone who catches my nod Aunt May in the first TASM.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - More Q's Than A's

I gasped for breath when I heard a knock against the bathroom door. My head was pounding and for a second I couldn't remember what happened; then it all came flooding back to me at once.

Coffee with Peter... The apartment fire... The woman...

The tap was still running and I was leaning against the wall of the tub, water pooling around me before draining. My wrists were still bleeding as I held them in front of my face and my finger tips were just beginning to wrinkle.

"Lenay, is every thing okay in there?" Aunt Jen sounded slightly concerned. I guess I wasn't out for too long.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Aunt Jen." I easily lied after a few seconds passed.

"Okay. I put your dinner in the fridge." was all she said before leaving. After I turned the tap off, I climbed out of the shower and pulled myself up with the help of the sink. My breathing was quick, and I felt tired. I looked at the reflection in the mirror, wondering who that was looking back at me. _You look just like your Mother._

Seven years ago, my hair was at the middle of my back. With my slender frame, I was a splitting image of my mother. Add my brown eyes, and you could see my father. Four years after my parents died, I cut my hair to shoulder length. I was tired of people saying that I looked like my parents.

Now, I was tired of looking like myself. I was tired of looking _at_ myself.

I clinched my teeth. Having made up my mind, I dug through the drawers until I found a pair of scissors. I roughly cut off a chunk of my hair before I changed my mind and didn't stop until the sink and floor held my shredded brown locks. Not bothering to look in the mirror, I turned the light off and went to my room.

The clock on my phone read a quarter til eight. I wasn't in the mood to do any homework, instead changing out of my wet clothes and in to a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. I went over to my nightstand and took out the small razor, running it across my wrists three total times until I felt satisfied.

Wrapping the wounds for the night, I crawled in to bed and lay there until I fell asleep.

* * *

I had only managed to sleep a couple of hours so getting ready for the day happened early. After my shower, I dressed in jeans, a tee-shirt, a long sleeve shirt and hoodie, I cleaned up my hair from the night before and snuck in to the kitchen when I heard my aunt still getting ready for her day. I threw away my dinner so she would think that I actually ate it and grabbed a bottle of water and a pain-killer before heading for the door.

"Lenay!"

I stopped cold, not liking the sound of Aunt Jen's tone. "What?"

"What is this?" I looked over my shoulder, my hood preventing me from seeing the whole picture but not from the main object in her hand "Is this your.. hair?"

"Y-you went through my trash?!"

"Is it?!"

I just looked at her. "I gotta get to school." I went for the door but she stopped me again.

"Look at me." I didn't. "Take off the damn hood and look at me."

I did. I jerked off my hood and adverted my eyes so I wouldn't have to see her reaction. "Oh, dear,"

Aunt Jen raised her hand to touch it but I quickly stepped back. "I'll have an appointment ready for you when you get home from school."

I would have told her not to bother, but figured it was useless. I pulled my beanie on and headed out, slammed the door behind me, not realizing that a certain person who wouldn't leave me alone was on the other side.

"Uh, hey, Lenay." Peter stammered when he saw me. I guess he thought he had a few more minutes.

"What are you doing here, Parker?" the question came out a bit harsh and I didn't even know why I used his last name.

"Just thought I'd walk you to school."

All of the sudden, I didn't feel like going to school. "What if I don't want you to walk me to school?"

"I'm being nice here." Peter held out his hands as we walked down the street.

"What if I don't want you to be nice?" Seriously, what is up with his persistence?

Peter stopped at my question and asked. "What makes you say that?"

"Let me save you some trouble. You're better off not being friends with me. You can do a lot-"

"Okay, why are you always so hard on yourself!?" Peter cut me off and I was taken aback. "Why do you have a hard time believing that someone-me-actually wants to be your friend?"

"I-"

Peter placed both of his hands on my shoulders and interrupted me again. "Lenay, I'm trying to show you that I mean well. What else can I do to prove that to you?"

I thought for a moment. "You can start by answering this: were you at Sam's funeral or was I dreaming?"

"I was there. I figured you would need the support; I know how close you and your brother were." he stopped to shrug his backpack off and dug through it before pulling out a manila folder. "I also took these,"

He gave me the folder with a sly smile of his face, urging me to open it. I did and slowly took out the stills it held. "Peter. I-" I had nothing to say. I couldn't think of anything to say. The photos were simple yet breathtaking at the same time. There were only six or seven total, but they were all so great. The one that stood out the most was of me sitting on stage, guitar in hand. My head my slightly down and my hair was over my face a bit. The lighting was perfect as it shone directly on me as I played. My train of thought was interrupted-again-by Peter.

"You have a great voice-uh, it's nice."

"I-thanks for these." I wiped a stray tear before it got too far. "One more thing,"

"Shoot."

I took a deep breath, carefully choosing my words. "The first time you offered to show me the city, you bailed. And you had, Gwen, is it? You had her tell me that you couldn't make it. Why? Why couldn't you tell me yourself?"

It looked like he was about to reply when his eyes grew wide. The look on his face was unreadable and I didn't like that. "Peter?"

Instead of telling me what was going on, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the street at a rather quick pace. We walked, well, he walked, I was all but jogging to keep up with him, for a few blocks before turning in to an alley. I kept looking over my shoulder and at the street signs and buildings we passed but nothing looked familiar.

"Peter, what's going on?" I demanded. Peter had his body positioned in front of me as he looked around the corner. "Peter!"

"I-Lenay, I can't explain now. You just need to trust me!" he said facing me.

I pushed him in his chest roughly. he stumbled which surprised the both of us. "Trusting you isn't something I want to do now unless you tell me what the hell is going on!"

After I had said that, multiple things happened fast, all at once.

Peter turned around just as I was grabbed from behind. I managed to let out a yelp before a hand was around my throat and something was pressed against the small of my back. My mind was racing and I clawed at the hand as I was dragged backwards.

By then, Peter was surrounded by six men dressed in all black, complete with masks._ How cliche._

"P-Peter!" as soon as his name left my lips, the grip grew tighter around my throat and I gagged. "Quite!" the man behind he hissed into my ear.

I don't understand. This can't be a robbery. What did seven, maybe more, men think they could get off of two high schoolers? Amongst this thought, I continued to struggle against the tight hold but every time the man pushed what ever weapon he had harder into my back, I resisted less.

My bag was ripped off my shoulder and discarded into a dumpster. As I was pulled backwards, I noticed Peter a few meters a head of me trying to fight off the men when he was struck from behind and crumbled to the cold ground. "No!" I found myself yelling.

"I said quite!" the man spun me around and pinned me against the closest wall. "Your going to make this easy for me or your friend over there will be on the receiving end of my buddies new knife." he took my jaw in his rough hand and forcefully showed me what he meant.

Peter was being held back by three of the men while one played with a knife in his hands. The other two walked over to where Big and Rough was still holding me tightly.

"I-I-" stammering didn't work as the thugs took that as to their cue to lay in a few punches on Peter. I didn't know what to do. Why was this happening? What did they want from me? I swear I was close to losing it when I heard bones breaking.

"Lenay!" Peter continued to put up a fight, but it looked like he wouldn't be able to last much longer. "d-don't s-say any-" another punch.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I don't know how to explain the following events.

I had this sudden burst of energy overcome me. I couldn't stand them hurting Peter anymore. I had to do something to stop it. But how?

I pushed on Big and Rough's chest with all I had, sending his flying across the alley and into a pile of trash. His friends were stunned for the slightest second before they charged me at once. I fought them off easily, with skills only a trained soldier should possess. I was light on my feet and quick with my hand, soon all seven men were knocked out.

I was breathing deeply, my clothes disheveled and beanie lost in the scuffle. When I looked down at my hands, I was shocked to find them.. glowing? I don't know how long I stayed staring like that.

"Lenay?" I snapped my head up, catching Peter's eyes in an instant. "Peter!"

"Wha' 'append?" he was leaning hard against the wall, using it to support his weight.

I wasted no time in throwing his arm over my shoulder after taking one good look at him. I could see the bruising forming on his face and the strong smell of copped was clear. "Shh, don't talk. I gotta get you to a hospital."

Now there's a sight for one to see. Two teenagers bloodied, bruised, beaten and looking all sorts of messed up walking down the busy streets of NYC in the early part of the day. I didn't know what time it was and I was too busy trying to keep Peter awake to pay attention.

After walking for what had to have been a solid fifteen minutes in the Eastern cold, the sign for Midtown Memorial Hospital came into view. "Almost there, Parker." _Just hang on. Please._

Getting through the emergency room doors was the easy part. Telling the doctors what happened? That was a tad bit harder. Finally they left after I said it was a mugging and that kid they were wheeling in to the back saved my life.

Now they needed to save his.

A nurse said for me to wait in the hall near the ER until she came back so she could check for any injuries I might have. When she left, I slipped away through the closest exit and was back on the streets in no time.

I was blinded when the sun hit my face, my vision blurring around the edges. I blinked but it only got worse.

I had managed to get a few blocks before stumbling into something. Or maybe it was a someone. I felt myself losing the battle to stay awake quickly, slumping to the ground as the strength and adrenalin left my body but I was caught before I hit the ground.

"Peter?" I whispered before nothingness welcomed me.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like I lost a few reviewers but gained followers and favorites! Maybe this plot twist will confuse you enough to leave a review?  
**

**A/N 2: I'm leaning towards writing another Avengers story. A Steve centric, whump(!) fic? Thoughts?  
**


End file.
